Just The Way You Are
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (ONESHOT) Ziva is going on a big date with CI-Ray and well, Tony shows up to "help" her get ready. Will he intervene or give advice?


**Yes I need to be working on the Realization Sequel and three Balto stories, but this little plot bunny decided to make its way into my head. I would love for there to be a real scene in NCIS like this, but sadly I had to create it myself…ENJOY!**

It had been hours since Ziva had come home from NCIS headquarters. It would be only four hours until her date though. Ray had offered her a candlelit dinner along with maybe dancing beforehand. Normally she wasn't that type of girl, but since he offered she figured she had to except. He was very convincing.

She set down her handbag and opened the fridge. She needed to at least eat something before he got here; she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the cases did not provide much time. She had chosen an apple when suddenly she heard a knock on the door. It couldn't be Ray already could it? She walked over to the doorway and looked through the peephole. She was dreadfully wrong!

"Hey Zi-vah," Tony said. "Let me in!"

Ziva rolled her eyes, but let him in anyways. She knew if she just left him on the front step he would probably break the door down and then she'd be in real trouble with her landlord.

He walked into the doorway and looked at her then walked over to her couch and sat down. She stared at him like he was an idiot, it had been pretty obvious that she had a date tonight and well Tony had been standing there right when Ray asked her out that day, so what the hell was he doing here?

"Tony," she stated with the slightest smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't two friends meet outside of work?" he replied.

"Yes," Ziva said. "They can, but Tony I have a date tonight."

"I don't mind waiting for Mr. CI-Ray," Tony said. "Wanna make sure he shows up on time."

"First of all Tony," she replied. "You are being ridiculous and second how'd you know the date is with Ray?"

"Well," Tony said. "Man's Intuition if there is such a thing and well, because you happen to be dating him right now!"

"Ha," Ziva laughed. "Man's Intuition, Tony that's a laugh!"

"Oh say what you will," he replied with a snicker. "But it's as true as the nerd in McGee!"

"Uggh," Ziva groaned. "I feel like I just let in a stray cat!"

"Well get used to me baby," he said. "Cuz I'm staying!"

"Alright," Ziva finally gave in. "But no interfering with my preparations."

Tony nodded as she started to walk to the bedroom. He watched her as she walked down the hall.

"Now," she said. "If you'll excuse me I have to get changed."

Tony's eyebrows lifted the second she said that. He waited until he heard the creaking of her door and then darted from his seat quietly down the hall. He slipped into the bathroom pretending to be using it; he flushed the toilet and then walked out. Her door was open just a crack and he peered in. He watched as she took her shirt of and studied two others on her bed.

"The yellow one would look better," Tony said with a sly smile through the door. "If you want my opinion?"

"Tony," he screamed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Telling my opinion." he replied as she was now standing right next to him. "I figured you might want it!"

She hit him hard in the chest and walked back in. He exclaimed"oof" and from what she heard, walked down the hall towards the front of her house. Ziva didn't know what to do now, Tony was right the yellow flowy shirt looked better than the brown tight one she had intended to wear. But, she couldn't let Tony have the satisfaction of being right either so she slipped on the brown one quickly and walked out of her room.

"Tony, why did you turn my stereo on?" Ziva exclaimed.

"Well I thought," he replied. "You might want some music for when you're getting ready?"

Ziva just rolled her eyes.

_Oh her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining _

_ Her hair her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_ She's so beautiful…_

_ And I tell her every day._

Ziva had now walked into her bathroom to do her makeup. She had started on her mascara when Tony suddenly slowly grabbed it from her hands.

"Tony," she exclaimed again. "Are you trying to make me late?"

"No," he said. "Just to make you think, do you really need makeup?"

"Tony," she replied. "That is the stupidest question on Earth, of course I need it!"

"Do you really," he said inquisitively. "Personally I've always thought you to be more beautiful without it, but well that's just me."

_Yeah I know I know when I complement her she won't believe me._

"Tony that is absurd," she replied, still shocked that he had just called her beautiful. "Now give me back my mascara!"

_It's so It's so sad to think that she don't see what I see._

"Suit yourself," he replied. "To bad CI-Ray won't see what I'm seeing now!"

Ziva rolled her eyes and sighed yet again. When she was done with her makeup she walked out.

"Dare I say it Tony but," she said. "Do I look okay?"

_OOO But every time she asks me "Do I look Okay?" I say…._

"Umm well," Tony said. "I'm not feeling it, you sure you won't do the yellow shirt and take off all that makeup?"

"Tony," she replied sternly. "No, I won't."

_When I see your face_

_ There's not a thing that I would change_

_ Cuz you're amazing…_

_ Just the way you are._

"Open your mouth," Tony said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, open it!"

Ziva then did as she was told.

_And when you smile_

_ The whole world stops and stares for a while…._

"Oh you've been using those whitening strips haven't you," Tony said. "Oh yeah that'll give the world something to stare at!"

Ziva didn't really know what to say she wasn't completely finished with her preparations, but Tony seemed to be done with them. But what did it matter; he wasn't the one going on a date.

_Cuz girl you're amazing…_

_ Just the way you are._

_ Her lips her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me._

Ziva was now putting on her lipstick. It was a darker maroon color.

"I'm sure you'll have something to say about this too?" she asked.

"No," Tony replied. "That looks good on you, really matches your eyes, so you and him gonna get a little ROWR later, that why you're getting all fancied up hmm?"

"HA HA HA." Ziva laughed. She laughed so hard she accidentally snorted a little.

"OOPS," she replied, covering her mouth. "Sorry…"

"Why you sorry about that," Tony asked. "It was cute…"

"Oh I hate it." she replied.

_Her laugh her laugh she hates_

_ But I think it's so sexy._

_ She's so beautiful and I tell her every day._

Tony walked over to her couch and sat down. He watched as she pranced back and forth and then finally sat down next to him.

"Do I look okay?" she repeated.

"Yes," he replied. "And I don't know why you keep asking that?"

_Ok you know you know you know I'd never ask you to change…_

"Guess I just want to look perfect for him tonight?" she replied.

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same…_

"If you wanted to look perfect tonight," he replied. "Then you wouldn't have done all these preparations?"

"What's your angle Tony?" she asked.

"No angle," he replied as someone knocked on her door and he went to open it. "I'm just doing a friendly neighborhood service, and by the way Ziva, never ask me if you look okay again okay?"

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay…_

_ You know I'll say…_

He flung open the door and standing before him was Ray.

"Oh Agent DiNozzo," Ray sputtered. "Hello."

"Hi," Tony replied coldly. "She's just doing last minute things, I was just leaving."

"Ok," Ray asked. "Can I be let in?"

"Sure." Tony replied. Ray walked in right behind him.

"So Mr. CI-Ray," Tony replied. "Have fun tonight!"

"Ha," Ray laughed. "Is that your pet name for me or something?"

"Yes," Tony replied with a sly smile. "It really suits you."

_When I see your face…_

_ There's not a thing that I would change…_

_ Cuz you're amazing…_

_ Just the way you are._

"So CI-Ray," Tony said again. "I do have one final request, from me."

"What is it now Agent DiNozzo?" Ray replied.

_And when you smile…_

_ The whole world stops and stares for a while…_

They watched as Ziva, with the biggest smile Tony had ever seen her muster up start to walk their way.

"CI-Ray," Tony continued. "I want you to hold her hand, tell her she's beautiful, and that you love her, from me please?"

"Okay," Ray replied snarkily. "I do that all the time, but why would I do that for you?"

"Well," Tony replied. "Because after your little "promise" that I've heard so much about…I'll probably never get to tell her that myself."

_Cuz girl you're amazing…_

_ Just the way you are…_

Tony bid Ziva and Ray goodnight and then left, shutting the door behind him. Ziva then marched over to her boyfriend and kissed him passionately.

"Um Ray," she said. "I'll be right back?"

"Sure thing sweetcheeks," he replied. "Take your time."

She began to walk down the hall to her bedroom, where there she ripped off the brown top and pulled on the yellow one, Tony was right it did look better.

_The way you are_

_ The way you are_

_ Girl you're amazing…_

_ Just the way you are._

She then quickly slipped into the bathroom, turned the lights on and stared into the mirror.

_When I see your face_

_ There's not a thing that I would change_

_ Girl you're amazing_

_ Just the way you are._

She then took three wipes and slowly, but surely started to remove her makeup. When she was done she looked at herself again then walked out.

_And when you smile_

_ The whole world stops and stares for a while._

"Are we ready to go?" Ray asked linking arms with Ziva.

"We are…" she replied with a huge smile as they walked out the door.

_Cuz girl you're amazing…_

_ Just the way you are…Yeah._

**R N R!**


End file.
